Serena y los Tres Hermanos Kou
by Maitiuska Kou
Summary: ¡Este One Shot es para el Grupo Constelación Estelar! Los hermanos Kou vivían con sus abuelos porque sus padres habían muerto en un accidente. Conocen a una niña llamada Serena Tsukino en medio de un caos que esta pequeña forma en la mansion Kou. Es mi primer One Shot e historia que escribo espero lo disfruten.


Este es mi primer One Shot e historia que escribo para el Grupo Constelación Estelar para el reto del Día del Niño 2017. ¡Cuentos de Sailor Moon! Es una adaptación del cuento Ricitos de Oro y los Tres Osos que fue la que me tocó, así que esto fue lo que me salió de corazón. Espero les guste y lo disfruten.

Quiero agradecer a la persona que me animo a que le entrara al reto mi amiga Andrea Tsukino ya que por ella estoy aquí, y que también me ayudo para ver si todo estaba bien. Gracias amiga.

También a mi amigo Charly Meiou que me ayudo de igual forma en decirme si todo estaba bien relatado. Gracias amigo te lo agradezco.

Amiga Kat Kou gracias por animarme aún mas en querer leer mi One Shot te lo agradezco.

Disculpen mi ortografía y las palabras que se me haya olvidado el acento.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen son creados por la gran Naoko Takeuchi, ya que por mi Serena tenia que estar a lado de mi amado Seiya.

* * *

 **SERENA Y LOS TRES HERMANOS KOU**

Érase una vez, una familia multi-millonaria y respetada por todos, la familia Kou. Ellos, eran dueños de Starlights la empresa más importante de diseños de ropa en todo el país del Japón. Vivían en una gran mansión fuera de la ciudad ya que a los abuelos Kou no les gustaba el ruido y preferían la tranquilidad.

Los niños Kou vivían con sus abuelos ya que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico rumbo a una celebración de la empresa. Ya que era por el gran éxito de los diseños de la temporada.

El abuelo Artemis era alto, de tez blanca, con cabellera larga plateada atada en una coleta baja y ojos color esmeralda. La abuela Luna con tez morena, su cabello recogido hacia arriba como un moño color negro ya con unas canas en ella y sus ojos azules obscuro. Ambos se dedicaron a la crianza de sus nietos, ya que eran su única familia y los amaban demasiado.

Para los hermanos Kou fue fácil adaptarse con sus abuelos ya que sus padres viajaban constantemente por el trabajo de la empresa. Ellos quedaban al cuidado de sus amados abuelos.

El mayor tenía 9 años, Yaten Kou un niño con cabellera larga plateada atada en una coleta baja con una cinta blanca, el color de sus ojos un esmeralda hermoso. Eso fue lo único que heredó de su abuelo. Tez bronceada, era el más bajo de los tres hermanos, pero eso no le impedía ser fuerte y astuto. Tenía mal genio pues era difícil cumplir sus exigencias solo sus abuelos, hermanos y su nana eran los que sabían entenderlo.

El del medio tenía 8 años, Taiki Kou un niño con cabellera larga castaña atada en una coleta baja con una cinta blanca, el color de sus ojos era de un precioso violeta. Tez blanca, era el alto de los tres hermanos, era un niño prodigio ya que su inteligencia y lo intelectual eran sus mayores armas para salir a flote de los demás. Era serio y se tomaba las cosas con paciencia y más cuando se trataba de sus hermanos ya que siempre era el que andaba separándolos cuando peleaban.

El pequeño tenía 7 años, Seiya Kou un niño con cabellera larga azabache atada en una coleta baja con una cinta blanca, el color de sus ojos era de un zafiro bellísimo como la noche. Su mirada era penetrante e hipnotizadora que lograba cualquier pedido que hiciese y su tez era un poco morena. Era un niño lleno de amor, todos en la mansión lo adoraban por su forma de tratarlos ya que para él eran su familia también. Era carismático, gracioso, arrogante y a su corta edad era demasiado guapo. Él heredó lo de ambos padres, le a dicho a su abuelo que deseaba dedicarse a la empresa ya que su padre lo llevaba a visitarla y le gustaba el trabajo al que se dedicaban sus padres.

La nana Setsuna Meio de cabellera larga verdosa, era alta y piel morena les preparó su sopa favorita a los niños. Cada niño tenia su tamaño de plato para su sopa grande, mediano y chico así no discutían cual era de cada uno. Pero la sopa estaba bastante caliente así que Setsuna los mando a jugar un rato mientras se enfriaba la sopa.

Los tres hermanos salieron corriendo rumbo a su casa que tenían en el árbol, ya que ese lugar era la privacidad de los tres. Tenían juguetes, libros, tres pequeños sillones, una pequeña mesa y una guitarra que era de Seiya. Ya que le gustaba tocarla desde los 5 años. Así que ese era el lugar favorito de estos tres hermanos tan unidos.

Mientras los hermanos Kou estaban en su lugar favorito. Por ahí cerca andaba una niña de 7 años, Serena Tsukino rubia sus cabellos de color de oro y peinada en dos coletas, sus ojos un hermoso azul celeste. Tenía la mirada más angelical que hacía que cualquiera sintiera una inmensa tranquilidad, una sonrisa que alegraba en el momento más triste que te encontrabas. Miró la puerta abierta del patio de atrás y entró como si fuera su casa. Para ella todos eran personas de buen corazón no tenia maldad dentro de ella.

Estuvo mirando todo a su alrededor hasta que su mirada se reflejó en el comedor al ver los platos de sopa, sus celestes brillaron al más no poder. Como era una niña comelona y no se negaba cuando de comida se trataba.

─¡Demasiado caliente! ──gritó al probar la sopa de Yaten.

Después se fue al próximo plato de sopa.

─¡Demasiado fría! ─bufó al probarla era la sopa de Taiki.

Por último, se dirigió al siguiente plato.

── ¡Que sopa más deliciosa! ──y se la comió toda.

Serena había comido tanto que le dio sueño. Fue caminando por la casa y miró un cuarto lleno de juguetes, una mesa y sillas pequeñas. Entró para mirar ya que la curiosidad le ganaba y aparte de que tenía sueño.

Primero se sentó en el sillón de Yaten.

── ¡Demasiado duro! ──gritó al sentarse.

Se bajó del sillón y se fue al siguiente dé a lado que era de Taiki.

── ¡Demasiado blando! ──musito al acomodarse.

Por último, fue a la que quedaba enfrente.

── ¡Que silla más cómoda! ──exclamo feliz.

Pero de tanto estar moviéndose:

¡Cataplum! Serena se cayó al suelo había hecho añicos la silla de Seiya.

Muy enfadada de haberse caído subió a la segunda planta y empezaba abrir las recamaras. Entró primero a la recamara de Yaten tenía una cama, mueble para la ropa, sofá pequeño, un enorme guardarropa, televisor con todo incluido y un pequeño escritorio con su silla. Se acostó en la cama.

── ¡Es demasiado alta! ──bufó malhumorada.

Ya que el peliplata se sentía el rey le cumplieron su capricho de tener esa cama.

Salió de la recamara y se dirigió a la de lado entró y estaba muy ordenada todo en su lugar, era la de Taiki tenía su cama, mueble de ropa, un pequeño escritorio con su silla, un mueble con bastantes libros, un enorme guardarropa y un televisor. Se recostó.

── ¡Es demasiado baja! ──dio un suspiro de frustración.

Ya que al pelicastaño le gustaba así para cuando terminaba su lectura nomas sube un poco y listo.

Por último, entró a la recamara de Seiya ya que era la de enfrente. Estaba un poco tirada los juguetes de un lado para otro, sus pijamas tiradas ya que no era muy ordenado, una cama, mueble para guardar ropa, un enorme guardarropa, un mini escritorio con su pequeña silla, tres pequeños sillones ya que sus hermanos se la pasaban con él, un televisor y juegos de consola ya que le gustaban demasiado.

Para Serena fue el lugar perfecto ya que era como su recamara, pero de niña. Le llamaba la atención la consola de juegos ya que a ella le gustaba jugar. Se acostó en la cama, se tapó y se fue haciendo casi bolita.

── ¡Que cama más cómoda! ──musito en voz baja, bostezo dos veces y se quedó dormida.

Ni siquiera escuchaba cuando los hermanos Kou subieron a lavarse las manos gritando haber quien llegaba primero con unas carcajadas. Ya que la pequeña tenía el sueño tan pesado que ni un batallón puede levantarla.

Los niños tenían bastante hambre y querían comer, pero cuando Yaten vio su plato.

── ¿Quién ha probado mi sopa? ──gruño el ojiverde.

Taiki también miro su plato y noto algo extraño.

── ¿Y quién ha probado la mía? ── dijo con voz más suave el ojivioleta.

Cuando el pequeño Seiya posó su vista a su plato, su rostro se puso triste.

── ¿Quién se ha comido mi sopa y me ha dejado sin nada? ──se escuchó una vocecita muy dulce apenas audible. El ojiazul se echó a llorar.

── No llores, que enseguida te preparo más ──contesto la nana Setsuna.

El peliplata estaba gruñendo de coraje de lo que había pasado con la sopa de los tres.

── Alguien ha entrado a nuestra mansión ── dijo refunfuñando mirando a todos lados.

Ya que paso el mal rato de la comida, los niños se dirigieron a su cuarto de juguetes a descansar y pensar en lo que sucedió hace un momento. Ellos tenían que investigar lo que había pasado y era la oportunidad perfecta para jugar a los investigadores.

De pronto se paró delante de su sillón.

── ¿Quién se ha sentado en mi sillón? ──pregunto un muy molesto Yaten.

Taiki también empezó a mirar a su alrededor se le hacía extraño lo que estaba sucediendo.

── ¿Y quién se ha sentado en el mío? ──se oyó una voz calmada.

Seiya corrió hacia su silla al verla diferente.

── ¿Quién se ha sentado en mi silla? ¡Está hecha añicos! ──y empezó a llorar.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Se preguntaban primero la sopa, ahora sus sillones y la silla de Seiya rota. Nadie les quitaba de la cabeza que alguien había entrado y ya era el colmo. Tenían que hacer algo para encontrar al susodicho.

Decidieron ir a sus recamaras a descansar un rato ya que había sido mucho por ese día. Y necesitaban su siesta para estar relajados.

En cuanto entró a su recamara.

── ¿Quién se a acostado en mi cama? ──gritó un muy enojado peliplata.

De repente se escucha otra voz al mirar su cama.

── ¿Y quién se a acostado en la mía? ──suspiro un paciente pelicastaño.

El peliazabache al ver un pequeño bulto en su cama fue por sus hermanos para traerlos a su recamara ya que le daba un poco de miedo.

── ¡Miren todavía está durmiendo! ──se oyó la voz muy baja de peliazabache.

Seiya se fue acercando poco a poco a su cama para ver quien estaba en su cama ya que se miraba que no era alguien que pudiera hacerles daño.

La pequeña Serena, se despertaba al abrir sus celestes se conectaron a los zafiros que tenía enfrente y le regalo una tierna sonrisa.

En cuanto miró esos bellos ojos azules y esa bella sonrisa se sonrojo.

── Eres muy hermosa Bomboncito ──menciono con una coqueta sonrisa.

Ahora fue la pequeña la sonrojada al escuchar ese sobrenombre y al ver esa coqueta sonrisa.

── Seiya es solo una niña ── bufó Yaten rodando sus ojos.

── Ya vas a empezar con tus cosas ── se oyó Taiki con los brazos cruzados.

── Pero si es la verdad no he visto en el universo a una niña tan hermosa como ella.

Serena al escuchar lo que Seiya termino de decirle se presentó.

── Me llamo Serena Tsukino mucho gusto ──dijo muy entusiasmada y extendió su mano a Seiya de forma de saludo.

──Mucho gusto Bomboncito mi nombre es Seiya Kou. ¿Quieres ser mi novia? ── pregunto un alegre Seiya.

── ¡Si Seiya quiero ser tu novia! ──gritó una alegre Serena y le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios.

Él pobre se sonrojo a más no poder.

── Tenías que salir con tus cursilerías yo no sé a quién sacaste además son muy pequeños para andar con esas cosas ──gruño una voz.

── Tú no sabes nada Yaten esto es amor a primera vista y para eso no importa si eres niño o adulto. Se dice que cuando dos personas se conectan con sus ojos son almas gemelas esto fue lo que paso con ellos ya veré cuando te enamores ── menciono la voz genio.

── Patrañas Taiki aquí el tema es que esta niña fue la que se comió la sopa y rompió la silla de Seiya es la culpable de este caos. Además, yo no me voy a enamorar eso quita el tiempo y para verme como el idiota de Seiya no gracias ── bufó un muy exaltado Yaten

── Eso ya no importa ya que fue mi adorada novia, lo mío es de ella y fue mi sopa la que se comió, mi silla la que hizo añicos y estaba dormida en mi cama así que ya está todo solucionado ──dijo Seiya.

Yaten iba a protestar, en ese momento entra Setsuna por los hermanos Kou, se sorprende al ver a Serena con ellos.

── Con que aquí estabas pequeña Serena te estaba buscando ya que tus padres te solicitan ──se oyó una voz aliviada de verla ahí.

── ¿Nana conoces a Serena? ──pregunto un Seiya confundido.

── Claro que si mi pequeño niño, sus padres son muy buenos amigos de la familia ya que los padres de Serena eran muy amigos de tus padres y los abuelos de ustedes también fueron los mejores amigos ──contesto con una sonrisa.

── ¿Y porque no la había visto antes? Ya que por mi parte no se me hubiera olvidado esta niña bella ──siguió el pequeño preguntando con un puchero.

── Mi niño Serena y tú se conocieron desde que eran pequeños infantes, pero tuvieron que marcharse por asuntos familiares y apenas tienen unos días que regresaron ──suspiro la nana.

──Bomboncito así que no somos desconocidos ya que nos habíamos visto antes mi hermosa novia ──al decir esto él tomo la mano de ella.

Serena le regalo una sonrisa, Yaten y Taiki que no habían mencionado ninguna palabra se taparon la cara de la pena por las ocurrencias de su pequeño hermano y Setsuna se quedó con la boca abierta.

── ¿Cómo que tú novia? ──pregunto atónita.

──Si nana te presento a mi bella novia fue amor a primera vista y somos almas gemelas fue lo que dijo el frentón de Taiki ──respondió un entusiasta ojiazul mientras Serena asintió con la cabeza.

──Seiyaaaaa ──gritó un Taiki enojado por como lo había llamado su hermano mientras Yaten se carcajeaba.

──Bueno vamos para abajo que los esperan ──dijo la nana.

En la planta baja se encontraba los padres de Serena con los abuelos Kou. Setsuna iba llegando con los niños.

──Pero que hermosa princesa como haz crecido ven para acá ──dijo Artemis dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

──Estas hermosa mi bella niña ──menciona Luna recibiéndola con un abrazo y tambien le da un beso en la mejilla.

── Vengan acérquense para presentarlos ──musito el abuelo.

── No es necesario Artemis recuerdo muy bien quienes son ── respondió Kenji.

── Tú eres Yaten verdad ──el peliplata solo asintió e Ikuko lo abrazo.

── Y tú debes ser Taiki ──el pelicastaño asintió con una sonrisa y Kenji le dio un abrazo.

── Oh mi pequeño ahijado, mi niño Seiya pero que guapo estas ──suspiro Ikuko le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

── Es lo que me dicen todos que estoy muy guapo, ustedes son mis padrinos los recuerdo un poco ──respondió Seiya y agrego ──bueno me la ponen más fácil lo que les voy a decir. Bomboncito y yo somos novios y cuando estemos grandes nos vamos a casar ──advirtió el peliazabache.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos excepto Serena solo la respiración se escuchaba en la sala ya que el pequeño los tomo por sorpresa con sus palabras tan directas sin titubear. No podían creer con qué facilidad decía las cosas.

Kenji tosió un poco y volvió a la normalidad.

── Bueno si los dos están de acuerdo para cuando sean grandes así será que mejor que mi niña este a lado de nuestro ahijado verdad Ikuko ──ella solo asintió con una cálida sonrisa y su marido agrego ──así que jovencito ahora usted también la va a proteger ──advirtió su padrino.

── Sera un honor para este caballero proteger a su damisela, no se preocupe por eso padrino. Vez Bomboncito nadie se puede resistir al gran Seiya Kou todos me adoran soy irresistible ──contesto un muy orgulloso Seiya ella solo se sonrojo.

Todos rieron por las ocurrencias de este maravilloso niño era la alegría de la mansión Kou.

Yaten y Taiki rodaron sus ojos y cruzaron sus brazos su hermano no tenía remedio.

Pasaron los años y estos cuatro niños se hicieron muy amigos, un cuarteto inseparable siempre unidos. También dejaron a Serena que entrara a su casa del árbol ya que ellos no dejaban entrar a nadie más que ellos mismos. Pero como la niña se convirtió como una hermana para Yaten y Taiki ya que Seiya era su novio, la dejaban jugar con ellos y la cuidaban.

Así pasaron otros cuantos años más Seiya y Serena les faltaba poco para convertirse en adultos iban en la misma preparatoria ya que estaban en el mismo grado y salón. También era su último año que cursaban. Tenían 17 años nunca se separaban hasta en el salón se sentaban juntos no podían estar separados ni un solo instante. Tenían bastantes pretendientes, pero ellos no los tomaban en cuenta ya que su amor iba creciendo con los años.

Con los otros hermanos Kou, Yaten estaba comprometido con la prima de Serena ya que vivía en la casa de su prima hace algunos años se llamaba Mina Aino. Al último el gruñón de Yaten cayó en las redes de la diosa del amor no resistió más a sus encantos. Taiki conoció a la mejor amiga de las chicas Amy Mizuno una chica genio igual a el, así que también se dejó llevar por el amor y hace poco empezaron su relación. Así que eran unos chicos felices.

Seiya decidió que ya era el gran momento de pedirle formalmente a su Bombón que fuera su novia ya no eran unos niños. Espero hasta este momento ya que su padrino y su abuelo les dijeron que primero estaban los estudios y les pidieron que esperaran al último año de preparatoria para que fueran novios. Las palabras sabias de estos hombres eran si estaban realmente enamorados iban a esperar. También Seiya quería que tuvieran una buena edad para empezar a disfrutar al máximo. Así que preparo un picnic para ellos solos en el lago que estaba cerca de ambas mansiones y que ambos les gustaba.

La vendo de los ojos y la dirigió por el camino, llegando le quito la venda y ella quedo sorprendida por ese detalle por parte de él. Transcurrió la comida y después saco de su bolsillo del pantalón una cajita donde estaba una hermosa medalla con la media luna y una estrella junto a ella.

En eso Seiya toma aire para decir esas palabras que su corazón le dictaban.

── Mi dulce Bombón han pasado 10 años desde que nos reencontramos ya que nos conocíamos desde infantes. Desde que te vi en mi cama dormida en cuanto tus bellos celestes se conectaron con los míos me di cuenta que eras el amor de mi vida yo sé que éramos niños, pero fue algo que sentí en ese momento que empezaba a nacer dentro de mi corazón. Como dijo esa vez Taiki fue amor a primera vista y no solo eso ya que somos almas gemelas todo lo que a ti te gusta a mí también tenemos los mismos gustos por todo. Cada día que pasa mi amor por ti va aumentando cada vez más. Siempre juntos en nuestras alegrías y tristezas nos apoyamos el uno al otro. Si espere hasta este momento fue porque mi padrino y abuelo nos lo pidieron, también quiero que nunca olvidemos este día tan especial que quede grabado en nuestros corazones. Bombón tu eres mi vida entera sin ti mi vida no tendría sentido te amo.

Toma una bocanada de aire y dice la siguiente pregunta.

── ¿Bombón quieres ser la novia de este guapo, apuesto e irresistible chico? ──pregunto un orgulloso Seiya.

Serena al escuchar las palabras de él y la pregunta se sonrojo y dijo lo siguiente.

── Antes de contestar tu pregunta también quiero decirte unas palabras, cuando llegué a la mansión Kou nunca pensé lo que me iba a encontrar. Solo en ese momento tenía hambre y miré esos platos de sopa y me comí la tuya ya que era la que estaba a su punto. Después sin querer hice añicos tu silla y no fue todo de ahí me fui a las recamaras y me gusto la tuya ya que tenías lo que me gustaba a mí, se me hizo cómoda tu cama y me quede dormida. Al despertar lo primero que vi fueron tus zafiros los más bellos que he visto en toda mi vida, en ese momento mi corazón dio un vuelco nunca lo había sentido. Taiki tenía razón en lo que nos dijo del amor a primera vista y las almas gemelas. Desde ese día mi amor por ti fue creciendo más y más siempre a mi lado protegiéndome, así como se lo dijiste a mi padre. Lo que más anhelo es ir tomada de tu mano a nuestro nuevo camino juntos, yo también te amo así que si quiero ser tu novia ──contesto una alegre Serena.

Seiya al escuchar sus palabras estaba tan emocionado la tomaba entre sus brazos, con un brazo él rodeaba su cintura con la otra tomaba su nuca, se acercaba a sus labios y empezaba a rosarlos con los de él y se fundió en un tierno beso para ambos su segundo beso ya que Serena de niña ya le había dado uno inocente.

Serena lo rodeaba con ambos brazos en su nuca y lo llevaba hacia ella así que de tierno se volvió a uno muy anhelado, deseado y pasionado beso. A falta de aire se separaron muy sonrojados.

Seiya le puso su medalla era el sello de su amor y su noviazgo para sorpresa de Serena él saco otra igual e hizo que se la pusiera.

── ¿Qué pensabas Bombón que tú nomas ibas a traer una? ── pregunto muy coqueto.

── La verdad sí, pero es mejor que ambos traigamos la misma medalla ya que es una promesa de nuestro amor ──contesto.

── Es nuestra promesa de amor de siempre estar juntos en las buenas y las malas. Eres mi sol de día y mi luna de noche siempre con tu hermoso resplandor mi adorado Bombón ──menciono.

── Y tú eres mi sol de día y mi estrella de noche que brilla siempre a mi lado mi amada estrella ──respondió.

── Te amo mi dulce Bombón ──dijo Seiya.

── Te amo mi hermosa estrella ── musito Serena.

Era la manera más hermosa de empezar esta relación de novios un nuevo camino donde ambos irán de las manos escribiendo su destino. Un amor verdadero donde todo comenzó por la sopa, después los sillones y la silla rota y para concluir en las camas que al que le toco la peor parte fue a Seiya, pero encontró a su alma gemela al igual ella.

FIN

* * *

── Gracias Martha por hacernos felices ── Seiya y Serena gritando.

── Te a adoro Martha Kou por ser tan fiel a este guapo, carismático, arrogante, coqueto chico por hacerme feliz con mi Bombón te quiero, un beso que no me escuche, de seguro tu apellido es por mí verdad ya que de mis hermanos lo dudo.

── Ya te escuché, pero no me dan celos gracias por darme a este chico guapo.

Si estás aquí es porque nos une nuestro bello Grupo Constelación Estelar espero lo hayan disfrutado como yo lo hice al escribirla la verdad es hermoso, las ideas van saliendo sin pensar. Iba hacerla sencilla, pero todo esto me fue naciendo y es la primera vez que escribo algo. Decidí hacer jóvenes a los chicos y más a Seiya y Serena ya que es mi pareja favorita no es nada nuevo. Quería ver a mi amado Seiya feliz y tenía que ser así y más en mi primera historia. Mis escritoras y escritores ahora los entiendo aún más, se necesita el tiempo y la inspiración para hacer sus bellas historias. Mis reverencias y aplausos para todos ustedes. Y agradezco a los lectores por pasar a leerla. ¡GRACIAS DE MARTHA KOU!

Que las estrellas fugaces iluminen su camino besos.


End file.
